


You Again

by Fictional_Affliction



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, i hate/love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 00:12:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15497985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictional_Affliction/pseuds/Fictional_Affliction
Summary: Duncney Post All Stars





	You Again

“Shut up and take off your clothes!” Courtney dictated, while she unzipped her capris and slid them, along with her underwear, down her hips. 

 

“You can’t tell me what to do anymore sweetheart!” Duncan protested

even as he threw his shirt on the floor. 

 

“Ugh! Who bailed you out of jail anyway?” Courtney reached behind her to unhook her bra but her frustration and hurried fingers couldn’t find the dexterity to get it undone. 

 

“It helps when your parents are cops.” He answered smugly then swatted her hands away from her back. Duncan unlatched the hooks easily and Courtney shrugged the bra off and went for her heeled wedges next. 

 

“Leave those on.” 

 

Courtney rolled her eyes but acquiesced. 

 

“Freak.” 

 

“Priss.” 

 

“I thought I told you to shut up?” Courtney spat. Duncan shoved her, albeit lightly, onto the bed. No matter how much emotional pain they had put each other through, he’d never physically hurt her. 

 

“I thought I said I don’t take orders from you. Princess.” He went to crawl over her but her shoe against his chest stopped him.

 

“You don’t deserve to call me Princess.” 

 

He took her leg in his hands to move it off his person, then kissed her ankle. His eyes locked on hers as his tongue licked from her ankle to her inner thigh. Courtney bit her lip to stifle a reaction. She didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of knowing she was heavily turned on, instead she yanked her leg out of his grasp and placed it next to her other bent leg. Her face feigned innocence, as if she wasn’t naked with her legs spread open for him to see.

 

“You’re going to be the death of me.” Duncan muttered, his eyes hazy. 

 

“Good.” He climbed over her successfully this time. Courtney’s head dropped back as he kissed her stomach, then her ribs, then she whimpered as he hovered over a nipple. 

 

“Duncan...” 

 

“Yes?” He asked with fake aloofness. If he wanted to play games she wouldn’t be the one losing. Courtney’s hand journeyed down his abdomen then under his boxers; gripping his erection firmly. She smiled in victory at the grunt that escaped his lips and stroked him when he finally put his mouth on her. 

 

“Shit, it’s been too long.” The needy whisper against her skin gave her goosebumps. Courtney nodded vaguely, too clouded with pleasure to speak. He’d lost his patience and Courtney helped him push his boxers off. Even after everything, it was so easy for them to fall together like this; and as he kissed her mouth they became one. 

 

They moved aggressively. Courtney’s arms and legs were wrapped around Duncan tightly as they bucked against each other. Duncan had his arms around her hips, holding her ass as leverage to go deeper. 

 

“Are you my princess now?” He demanded, pulling out all way before thrusting so that you could hear their skin slapping together.  Her answer was a high pitched yelped.

 

“Do that again.” She encouraged, roughly pulling his hair for emphasis. So he did. Again and again until she was right near the edge. Additionally he rolled his hips against hers and that was her undoing. A few thrusts later and he followed. 

 

They lay there panting with their bodies still entwined. Both of them recovering from their pleasure induced high. Courtney was the first to compose herself enough to speak, quietly, as if she was telling a secret.

 

“I hate you...” Except her words and the way she expressed them didn’t match. No proclamation of hate sounded so tender and forlorn. Duncan sighed in relief and kissed her softly. 

 

“I hate you too.”


End file.
